thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Channel Awesome Wiki
Greetings and welcome to The Channel Awesome Wiki The wiki about ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com and its parent company, Channel Awesome which . Channels Main Menu: Table of Contents | Timeline | Main Contributors | Articles | Shows | In the News | Facts | Arcade | Guides | Store | Wiki Staff | CA Wiki Help since October 25, 2008 ;February 2nd, 2011 - A Quick Update A few guides for Nostalgia Critic episode transcripts have been unlocked. As always, we'd appreciate it if you were to finish a guide you start as soon as possible. Any and all vandalism will be dealt with strictly and swiftly. Thank you for your time. This has been a Daffy update. ;January 5th, 2011 - New Year, New Beginning, Same Rules Hello all and HAPPY NEW YEAR! We here at the Channel Awesome Wiki apologize for not sending any holiday greetings this holiday season, but, as happens with people, we got caught up in family obligations. But now we're back to give you everything Channel Awesome every day! Now, it has come to my attention that attempts have been made to make new pages for shows that already have a page to begin with. To those who add pages, I ask you to please check the wiki and see if the page doesn't already exist. If it does, please do not make a duplicate page. If there is information (RELEVANT information) that pertains to the show that you wish to add, please add it, or contact an admin (myself or SpikesGirl1). If you do end up making a duplicate page, you will be given one warning. If it happens again, you will be banned from this wiki. We're sorry if this seems harsh, but we need people who will follow advice instead of blowing it off. Thank you for your time. Let's make this new year a great one! This has been a Daffy1 update. Older News TGWTG News Videos from Channel Awesome. March 26th, 2011 *The Nostalgia Chick: The Disaster Movies of Roland Emmerich Part 2 *The Spoony Experiment: Ultima Underworld *Anifile: Madoka Magica *Manic Episodes: Cop Rock *Transylvania Television Season 2: Ep 4 Radio Goo Goo! *Vinyl Destination: I Want My MTV *That Jewish Guy: Purim 2011 March 25th, 2011 *WTFIWWY: Bad Idea Bonanza *Apollo Z. Hack: Pre-AZH: Legna XX *5 Second Movies: Dragon Ball Z in 5 Seconds *The Distressed Watcher: Justin Bieber Trollz *Game Scan TV: Contra 3 *Video Games Awesome: Old West Minecraft Build Challenge! *'News' To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the ' ', and see . * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Or head on over to the forums and coordinate with the community on editing, projects, and more. Wiki Staff link Category:Browse Category:Content